parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/The Simpsons (The Enginesons) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast (but please don't change this OR ELSE UR FIRED!!!!!!) *Henry as Homer Simpson - (Henry and Homer Simpson are both sometimes rude and named begins with the letter 'H') *Emily as Marge Simpson - (Emily and Marge Simpson are both wear green and relationships with Henry and Homer Simpson) *Thomas as Bart Simpson - (Thomas and Bart Simpson are both young and cheeky) *Rosie as Lisa Simpson - (Rosie and Lisa Simpson are both sister figures to Thomas and Bart Simpson) *Lady as Maggie Simpson - (Lady and Maggie Simpson are both little) *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Santa's Little Helper *Pura (from Crash Bandicoot) as Snowball *Toby as Grandpa Abe Simpson - (Toby and Grandpa Abe Simpson are both old) *Donald and Douglas as Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Lenny and Leonard and Carl Carlson are) *James as Moe Syzlak - (James and Moe Syzlak are both vain and tough looking) *Duck as Ned Flanders - (Duck and Ned Flanders are both wear green and western) *Madge as Maude Flanders - (Madge and Maude Flanders are both have names starting with "Ma") *Bill and Ben as Rod and Todd Flanders - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Rod and Todd Flanders are) *Diesel as Mr. Charles Montgomery Burns - (Diesel and Mr. Charles Montgomery Burns are both devious and the main villains) *Whiff as Mr. Waylon Smithers - (Whiff and Mr. Waylon Smithers are both wear glasses) *Gordon as Principal Seymour Skinner - (Gordon and Principal Seymour Skinner are both wear blue and important) *Elizabeth as Agnes Skinner - (Elizabeth and Agnes Skinner are both old) *Skarloey as Martin Prince - (Martin Prince's voice suits Skarloey) *Percy as Milhouse Van Houten - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Bart Simpson and Milhouse Van Houten are) *Molly as Edna Krabappel Flanders - (Molly and Edna Krabappel Flanders are both wonderful and gorgeous) *Cranky as Krusty the Clown - (Krusty the Clown's voice suits Cranky) *Salty as Captain Horatio McCallister - (Salty and Captain Horatio McCallister are both connected to bodies of water) *BoCo as Barney Gumble - (BoCo and Barney Gumble are both named begins with the letter 'B') *Rheneas as Sideshow Mel *Diesel 10 as Sideshow Bob - (Diesel 10 and Sideshow Bob are both evil and attempt to kill poor Thomas and Bart Simpson) *Bulgy as Comic Book Guy - (Comic Book Guy's voice suits Bulgy) *Oliver as Chief Clancy Wiggum - (Oliver and Chief Clancy Wiggum are both western) *Sir Handel as Lou - (Sir Handel and Lou are both wear blue) *Peter Sam as Eddie *Billy as Ralph Wiggum - (Billy and Ralph Wiggum are both silly) *Scruff as Database *Duncan as Nelson Muntz - (Duncan and Nelson Muntz are both stubborn) *Arry as Jimbo Jones *Bert as Kearney Zzyzwicz *Smudger as Dolph Starbeam *George as Fat Tony - (George and Fat Tony are both evil, rude, and selfish) *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Snake Jailbird - (Cerberus and Snake Jailbird are both big, strong, evil, and mean to Henry and Homer Simpson) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Allison Taylor *Neville as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon - (Apu Nahasapeemapetilon's voice suits Neville) *Bertie as Larry Burns *Dennis as Luigi Risotto - (Dennis and Luigi Risotto are both lazy) *Big Mac (from TUGS) as Groundskepper Willie MacDougal - (Big Mac and Groundskepper Willie and MacDougal are both scottish) *Warrior (from TUGS) as Gravedigger Billy *Bluenose (from TUGS) as Groundskeeper Seamus *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon *Jack as Cletus Spuckler *Isobella as Brandie Spuckler *Alfie as Lewis Clark *Byron as Otto Mann *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dr. Nick Riviera - (Doc and Dr. Nick Riviera are both doctors) *Harvey as Dr. Julius Hibbert - (Harvey and Dr. Julius Hibbert are both help others) *Belle as Bernice Hibbert - (Belle and Bernice Hibbert are both have names starting with "Be") *Edward as Reverend Timothy Lovejoy - (Edward and Reverend Timothy Lovejoy are both wise and kind) *Helena (from RWS) as Helen Lovejoy *Annie and Clarabel as Patty and Selma Bouvier - (Annie and Clarabel are twins, just like Patty and Selma Bouvier are) *Spencer as Mayor Joe Quimby - (Spencer and Mayor Joe Quimby are both wise and pompous) *Mavis as Martha Quimby - (Mavis and Martha Quimby are both have names starting with "Ma") *Hector as Superintendent Gary Chalmers - (Superintendent Gary Chalmers' voice suits Hector) *Freddie as Old Gil *Harold as Arnie Pye - (Harold is a helicopter and Arnie Pye flies a helicopter) *Rusty as Rusty Barnacle Waiter - (Rusty and Rusty Barnacle Waiter are both share the same names) *Daisy as Doris Freedman - (Daisy and Doris Freedman are both named begins with the letter 'D') *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Professor Jonathan Frink - (Casey Jr. and Professor Jonathan Frink are both smart and clever) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dewey Largo *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Princess Kashmir - (Tillie and Princess Kashmir are both beautiful) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Fisk *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Eugene Fisk *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jasper Beardly - (Jebediah and Jasper Beardly are both old and named begins with the letter 'J') *LOTI (from TTMA) as Mona Simpson *The Spiteful Breakvan as Frank Grimes *S.C.Ruffey as Frank Grimes Jr. *Duke as Hans Moleman - (Duke and Hans Moleman are both old) *Terence as Jake the Barber *Toad as Bumblebee Man - (Toad and Bumblebee Man are both gone insane) *Stepney as John - (from Homer's Phobia) *Oliver (Pack) as Dr. Marvin Monroe *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Herbert Powell *Hank as Yes Guy *Derek as Kirk Van Houten *Henrietta as Luann Van Houten *Murdoch as Rainier Wolfcastle - (Murdoch and Rainier Wolfcastle are both big, strong, and powerful) *Emma (from Jim Button/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Elizabeth Hoover - (Emma and Elizabeth Hoover are both named begins with the letter 'E') *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Arnold Schwarzenegger - (Alfred and Arnold Schwarzenegger are both named begins with the letter 'A') *Montana (from Play Safe/Casey Jr. and Firneds) as Drederick Tatum - (Montana and Drederick Tatum are both powerful) *Zebedee and Zak (from TUGS) as Kang and Kodos - (Zebedee and Zak are twins, just like Kang and Kodos are) *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lyle Lanley - (Silver Fish and Lyle Lanley are both evil and mean enemies to Emily and Marge Simpson) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Richard *Sir Reginald (from Madeline/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Costington *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Coach Krupt *The Big City Engine (from RWS) as Leopold - (The Big City Engine and Leopold are both powerful) *Splodge as Cecil Terwilliger - (Splodge and Cecil Terwilliger are both stick with Diesel 10 and Sideshow Bob) *Stanley as Disco Stu - (Stanley and Disco Stu are both wear white) *Caroline as Janey Powell *Victor as Kent Brockman - (Victor and Kent Brockman are both wear red) *Kevin as Michael D'Amico *D261 as Russ Cargill - (D261 and Russ Cargill are both evil and only made one appearences) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lindsey Naegle *Stephen (from BRWS) as Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon - (Stephen and Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon are both named begins with the letter 'S') *Marge (made up narrow gauge steam engine) as Samantha Stankey *Oliver (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mr. Stankey *Colin as Colin - (Colin and Colin are both share the same names) *Nelson as Dr. Foster *Kelly as Dr. Velimirovic *The Horrid Lorries as Johnny Tightlips, Louie, and Legs *Old Slow Coach as Sarah Wiggum *Stafford as Donny (from In Marge We Trust) *Fergus as Donny (from The Debarted) *Bulstrode as Herman Hermann *Flora as Jacqueline Bouvier *Ivo Hugh (from RWS) as Clancy Bouvier *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Lurleen Lumpkin - (Georgia and Lurleen Lumpkin are both western) *Mirabel and Alice (from RWS) as Sherri and Terri - (Mirabel and Alice are twins, just like Sherri and Teri are) *Lord Harry (from RWS) as Freddy Quimby *Rocky as Dr. J. Loren Pyror *Arthur as Jay Sherman *Bertram as Duffman *Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus *Trevor as Wendell Borton *Ned as Mr. Muntz *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Mrs. Muntz *Wilbert (from RWS) as Lionel Hutz - (Wilbert and Lionel Hutz are both wear blue) *Old Stuck-Up (from RWS) as Artie Ziff *Captain Zero (from TUGS) as Adolf Hitler *Charlie as Dubya Spuckler *Proteus as Squeak Voiced Teen *Top Hat (from TUGS) as Judge Roy Synder *Constance (from Theodore Tugboat) as Judge Constance Harm - (Constance and Judge Constance Harm are both share the same names) *Judge Judy (made up diesel engine) as Lucille Botzcowski *Olton Hall (if Olton Hall was a real Thomas Character) as Rachel Jordan *Den and Dart as Cesar and Ugolin - (Den and Dart are twins, just like Cesar and Ugolin are) *Mighty Mac as Bill and Marty *Hiro as Akira - (Hiro and Akira are both japanese) *Tiger Moth as Birch Barlow *Paxton as Frankie the Squealer *Patrick as Rex Banner *Flynn as Radioactive Man - (Flynn and Radioactive Man are both wear red) *City of Truro as Troy McClure *Jason (from Back to the Knodike/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Mr. Bergstrom *Bahia Train (from The 3 Caballeros/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Betsy Bidwell *Cecil (from Sodor Dark Times) as Leonard Nimoy *Troublesome Trucks as Mr. Burns' Dogs, Evil Simpsons, Aliens, and Parasaurolophus *The Chinese Dragon as Dragon - (The Chinese Dragon and Dragon are both share the same species) *King Louie (from The Jungle Book) as Mr. Teeny *Tom and Jerry (from Tom and Jerry) as Itchy and Scratchy *Spike (from Tom and Jerry) as Poochie *Mary Poppins (from Mary Poppins) as Shary Bobbins *Willy Wonka (from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) as Goose Gladwell Gallery TheTroublewithMud24.png|Henry as Homer Simpson Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Marge Simpson ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Bart Simpson Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Lisa Simpson ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Maggie Simpson Polar Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy.png|Polar as Santa's Little Helper Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Pura.png|Pura as Snowball Mavis43.png|Toby as Grandpa Abe Simpson Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas as Lenny Leonard and Carl Carlson TimeforTrouble17.png|James as Moe Syzlak TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Ned Flanders Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Maude Flanders Heroes12.png|Bill and Ben as Rod and Todd Flanders TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Mr. Charles Montgomery Burns Whiff.png|Whiff as Mr. Waylon Smithers WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Principal Seymour Skinner Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Agnes Skinner Skarloey.jpg|Skarloey as Martin Prince ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Milhouse Van Houten Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Edna Krabappel Flanders NoSleepforCranky57.png|Cranky as Krusty the Clown Salty.jpg|Salty as Captain Horatio McCallister WrongRoad39.png|BoCo as Barney Gumble Rheneas.jpg|Rheneas as Sideshow Mel ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad20.png|Diesel 10 as Sideshow Bob Bulgy.jpg|Bulgy as Comic Book Guy Bulgy(episode)12.png|Oliver as Chief Clancy Wiggum Granpuff13.png|Sir Handel as Lou D15F19BC-3564-421E-9A3D-984A83F985DF.png|Peter Sam as Eddie Billy the Silly Orange Engine.jpg|Billy as Ralph Wiggum Scruff.png|Scruff as Database Dunkin Duncan.png|Duncan as Nelson Muntz IronArryModel.png|Arry as Jimbo Jones IronBertModel.png|Bert as Kearney Zzyzwicz Granpuff39.png|Smudger as Dolph Starbeam GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Fat Tony Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Snake Jailbird Tracy aka little engine by hubfanlover678-d9uwxns.jpg|Tracy as Allison Taylor Neville.png|Neville as Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Larry Burns Dennis the Lazy Gray Diesel.png|Dennis as Luigi Risotto BIGMACJinxed.png|Big Mac as Groundskeeper Willie MacDougal WarriorDeletedScene.jpg|Warrior as Gravedigger Billy Bluenose.jpg|Bluenose as Groundskeeper Seamus DuchessofHamilton.png|Duchess of Hamilton as Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon Jack.jpg|Jack as Cletus Spuckler Isobella.jpg|Isobella as Brandie Spuckler Alfie.jpg|Alfie as Lewis Clark Byron the Bulldozer.png|Byron as Otto Mann Doc.png|Doc as Dr. Nick Riviera MainHarveyModel.png|Harvey as Dr. Julius Hibbert Belle.png|Belle as Bernice Hibbert EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Reverend Timothy Lovejoy Helena.png|Helena as Helen Lovejoy Annie and Clarabel.png|Annie and Clarabel as Patty and Selma Bouvier Spencer.png|Spencer as Mayor Joe Quimby Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Martha Quimby HectortheHorrid!75.png|Hector as Superintendent Gary Chalmers Freddie.png|Freddie as Old Gil PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Arnie Pye Rusty the Diesel.png|Rusty as Rusty Barnacle Waiter BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Doris Freedman Disney Casey Junior by JohnnyDi.jpg|Casey Jr. as Professor Jonathan Frink Johnny.png|Johnny as Dewey Largo Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Princess Kashmir Pete.jpg|Pete as Mr. Fisk Ivor the engine by hubfanlover678-d9tz6ml.jpg|Ivor as Eugene Fisk Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Jasper Beardly No440px-LOTI at Torosay station on the Isle of Mull Railway.JPG|LOTI as Mona Simpson TheBreakVan10.png|The Spiteful Breakvan as Frank Grimes Scruffey2.png|S.C.Ruffey as Frank Grimes Jr. Granpuff.jpg|Duke as Hans Moleman MainTerenceModel.png|Terence as Jake the Barber Escape62.png|Toad as Bumblebee Man ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as John (from Homer's Phobia) Oliver the Excavator.jpg|Oliver (Pack) as Dr. Marvin Monroe TenCentsinJinxed.jpg|Ten Cents as Herbert Powell Hank (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Hank as Yes Guy Derek.jpg|Derek as Kirk Van Houten Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta as Luann Van Houten Murdoch.jpg|Murdoch as Rainier Wolfcastle Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Elizabeth Hoover 094-007runawayrace.jpg|Alfred as Arnold Schwarzenegger Montana (from Play Safe).jpg|Montana as Drederick Tatum ZebedeeandZakHighTide.png|Zebedee and Zak as Kang and Kodos Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Lyle Lanley Toots now has a mouth..jpg|Toots as Richard Sir Reginald as Person 7..png|Sir Reginald as Mr. Costington Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Coach Krupt MainTheForeignEngineRWS.png|The Big City Engine as Leopold ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad148.png|Splodge as Cecil Terwilliger Stanley.jpg|Stanley as Disco Stu MrsCaroline.jpg|Caroline as Janey Powell Victor.png|Victor as Kent Brockman Kevin (TTTE).png|Kevin as Michael D'Amico MainClass40Model.png|D261 as Russ Cargill Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Lindsey Naegle StephenBookForm.jpg|Stephen as Sanjay Nahasapeemapetilon MRs. Marge.png|Marge as Samantha Stankey Oliver the Vast.jpg|Oliver as Mr. Stankey MrColinpromo.png|Colin as Colin Nelson.png|Nelson as Dr. Foster Kelly (Thomas and Friends).png|Kelly as Dr. Velimirovic HorridLorry15.png|The Horrid Lorries as Johnny Tightlips, Louie, and Legs Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Sarah Wiggum Staffordpromo.png|Stafford as Donny (from In Marge We Trust) Fergus.jpg|Fergus as Donny (from The Debarted) Mr Bulstrode.png|Bulstrode as Herman Hermann Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Jacqueline Bouvier 640px-INameThisEngineRS7.png|Ivo Hugh as Clancy Bouvier Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Lurleen Lumpkin MrsAliceandMirabel.png|Mirabel and Alice as Sherri and Terri LordHarry.png|Lord Harry as Freddy Quimby Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Dr. J. Loren Pyror MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Jay Sherman Bertram.jpg|Bertram as Duffman FlyingScotsmanintheUK.png|Flying Scotsman as Santa Claus ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor as Wendell Borton Ned (TTTE).png|Ned as Mr. Muntz Carla.PNG|Carla as Mrs. Muntz Wilbert.png|Wilbert as Lionel Hutz OldStuckUp.png|Old Stuck-Up as Artie Ziff ZeroLoudhailer.jpg|Captain Zero as Adolf Hitler Charlie the Purple Engine.jpg|Charlie as Dubya Spuckler Proteus the Legendary Engine.jpg|Proteus as Squeak Voiced Teen TopHatandZebedee.png|Top Hat as Judge Roy Synder Mrs Constance.jpg|Constance as Judge Constance Harm Judge Judy the Diesel.png|Judge Judy as Lucille Botzcowski No-5972-olton-hall-1966503.jpg|Olton Hall as Rachel Jordan MrDen.png|Den MrDart.png|and Dart as Cesar and Ugolin Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Bill and Marty MainHiroCGI3.png|Hiro as Akira Tiger Moth.jpg|Tiger Moth as Birch Barlow Paxton.png|Paxton as Frankie the Squealer Patrick the Cement Mixer.png|Patrick as Rex Banner Flynn (Thomas & Friends).png|Flynn as Radioactive Man Mr city of truro swindon.jpg|City of Truro as Troy McClure Jason..png|Jason as Mr. Bergstrom 500px-Bahia Train..PNG|Bahia Train as Betsy Bidwell Mr cecil the b12 by froggyman145-dbi5nv2.png|Cecil as Leonard Nimoy TheTroublesomeTrucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Mr. Burns' Dogs, Evil Simpsons, Aliens, and Parasaruolophus Thomas,PercyandtheDragon61.png|The Chinese Dragon as Dragon Louie.jpg|King Louie as Mr. Teeny Tom and jerry confused each other two.png|Tom and Jerry as Itchy and Scratchy Spike-1.jpg|Spike as Poochie Mary Poppins - Julie Andrews.jpg|Mary Poppins as Shary Bobbins Wonka.jpg.CROP.promo-xlarge2.jpg|Willy Wonka as Goose Gladwell Category:Daniel Pineda